American West
The American West is part 1 of Red Dead Redemption. John's target is William Williamson. Here it is: Story of American West In the opening cinematic, John Marston exits the Morning star dock in Gold Town and meets up with two FBI agents, Edgar Rose and Archer Formam. They are to ensure that John gets on the Gold Town Train headed to Silver Town, however, they are watched by Red Harlow. On the train John hears the conversation of Mrs. Borlinghathen and Mrs. Dicktiss, as well as that of a preacher and his girl, an optimistic young woman missionary named Jenny Jamilton. Upon reaching Silver Town, an old fart named Jake (who has been hired by the FBI) guides Marston to Fort Mercer on horseback. After reaching the fort, Jake leaves Marston alone to deal with William Williamson and his gang. However, John is shot by Bill, and two ranchers come and take him to doctor's. John Marston wakes up after being shot by Will Williamson at Fort Mercer. He has been taken by Boonie MacFarlane and her ranch-hand Angus to their ranch, after paying the doctor in Silver Town to remove the bullet. The player wakes up in a cabin on a bed with a bandaged wound on his stomach. Boonie MacFarlane, the daughter of the owner of the ranch, comes in. She asks what he was doing at Fort Mercer. John replies that he wanted to give Mr. Williamson a chance. Boonie is surprised that he knows such a dangerous bandit. Boonie also tells John that she paid the doctor to get out the bullet, and that it cost them 15 dollars. She says that John could help pay off the doctor's bill by helping her patrol the ranch. After a while, Boonie gives him a horse to ride and shows John around the ranch and the surrounding neighbourhood. After showing him around, Boonie takes John to her house. He takes a rest in a couch. Later on, around night time, he and Boonie patrol the ranch looking for wild people and rustlers which are causing trouble. Boonie spots some rustlers eating some carrots and has John help her rid of them, soon after they see some madmen attacking the chickens, and John and Boonie kill them. John then hitches his horse outside his room, and the night patrol is finished. In the morning, Booie asks John of his connection with Bill Williamson, but John would rather not talk about that, lest it bring trouble. Boonie then insinuates that a city man like John must have some exotic secrets, but John responds saying "I'm no city man, miss". Bononie then challenges him to a horse race, and afterwards suggests that he should see the Marshal in Silver Town. Then, John enters the Sheriff's Office where he sees sheriff Jonah sleeping in an open jail bed and another prisoner in a locked jail cell. The prisoner sees Marston and wakes Jonah, saying he has sum' company. Jonah stands up and asks why he has come and "Hey, who the fuck are you!?", and John, thinking that Jonah is Marshal Leg Johnson, responds he's coming from Fort Mercer. Suspecting he is one of them gay boys, he pulls his gun, but John pulls his gun too and says he should calm down, and at the same time the real Leg Johnson comes in. Marston says he wants to capture or kill William Williamson. Leg says that would be very hard, as it's already tough enough for him to keep Silver Town safe. John then offers to help him with some Irish's hanging out at the saloon. Next day, as John approaches Boonie MacFarlane's house, she will ask him to take her into the town, that is Silver Town. Later, Boonie asks John to help her herd the cattle to the pen. Next day, John stops by Marshal Johnson's office to speak to him. Before their conversation goes anywhere, sheriff Eli enters the office. Eli says that cattle rustlers have been spotted in Spider's Quarry, just northeast of Silver Town. When Eli says that the rustlers have taken Mr. Gulch's ranch hands and cattle into the quarry, the Marshal calls Eli, John, and Jonah to kill 'em. All four of them race to Spider's Quarry to save the ranchers and their cattle. After fighting through multiple enemies, John and the others manage to save the cattle and their ranchers. At the end of it all, Eli mentions that Nigel West Dickens is missing, and the townsfolk cannot find him. This leads to the next story mission. Later, John finds Nigel West Dickens wounded in the desert near his stagecoach. Marston helps him get on his feet and on the stagecoach. Because Nigel is too wounded, John has to drive the stagecoach to Silver Town for a doctor. On their way, Marston has to shoot some of Roe's Criminals that try to kill West Dickens due his "capitalistic attitude". When arriving at Silver Town, he says he needs some time to recover. Next day, John and Boonie are trying break some horses so John can capture and slaughter them. After a long ride to Indian Hills, John herds all of the horses to the canyon, but one, a stallion, breaks away, and it's John's job to go lasso and tame the stallion. Once the stallion has been broken, John rides it back to Boonie, who in turn takes him to the slaughterhouse. Later, John goes to Silver Town to see how Mr. West Dickens is holding up. After getting healed by a doctor, Nigel West Dickens formulates a new scheme to get money. On the way to the town, Nigel tells his plan. Marston will pretend to be a farmer and intermingle with the crowd. Nigel will use Marston as a "random test subject". Marston will impress the crowd, and Nigel will sell his candies. Marston must fight a though and strong farmer, shoot long distances and use dead-eye targeting so the crowd will buy Nigel's candy. Later that evening, John gives Boonie and the ranch-hands some help in herding cattle back from the fields in the middle of a thunderstorm. Next morning, John meets up with one of Nigel's friends; Seth. John Marston meets Seth Brains in the cemetery of Coot's Chapel robbing corpses, particularly the one of Josephine Byrd, looking for valuables. Seth reveals that his "pardner" has the other half of his treasure map. They travel to Benedict's Point and Seth needs John to lure two sheriffs away from the cabin, so Seth can break in and get to his old friend, Moses Forth. Later, John meets again with Dickens. Nigel West Dickens begs John to race for him and win so he can earn some cash, John becomes very angry, but still does the sith. Later, John Marston and Boonie MacFarlane try to find Boonie's papa, who has gone missing. They find him standing among several dead horses that he speculates have been killed by Williamson's boys. John and Boonie head back to the ranch only to find that the barn has been set ablaze by Williamson's gang. Marston must get the horses that are trapped out of the burning barn. Later that night, Seth and John venture to find another piece of Seth's map while being chased by Basset's miners. In the morning, Leg Johnson asks John Marston to help in silencing a group of bandits who have been terrorising a town. They form a team of Marston, Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah and Dell Hopkins ride out towards Ridgewood Farm, only to be found butchered by Williamson's boys. Later, John Marston walks into the Silver Town Sheriff's Office to find Marshal Leg Johnson and Boonie's father. Boonie has gone missing and her father partially blames Marston. Just then, a member of Bill Williamson's gang rides up, claiming to have Boonie under the danger of being raped and murdered and demanding her exchange for Norman Deek, who was earlier captured. Boonie's father pleads Marston to get his daughter back. Jonah grabs Deek from jail and takes him to Thompson Town, only to be ambushed by the gang, gang members kill Deek in the crossfire. John must fight his way through the gang to free Boonie. Next morning, John approaches Mr. West Dickens who requests John's aid in selling more candies. This time, in Bill Williamson's teritory, Rio Bravo, two sheriffs appear and denounce Dickens as a frog. The crowd grows hostile and a chase ensues, in which John must protect Dickens at all cost. Later, John must find old friend of Dickens, Scot. John finds Scot having his head dunked in a horse trough by two men intent on killing him. After John has killed the two men, he asks Scot if he might know the location of a Gatling gun needed to assault Fort Mercer. When Scot responds that he knows the location, they travel to a shack, where Scot disappears at the sight of guards. Later night, Marston accompanies Seth to Thompson Town, where he helps Seth find his "treasure" after first dealing with some armed miners in and around the mansion and nearby town. John soon finds Scot again, and beats him up because of lying, Scot claims that some miners have found a Gatling gun, which is needed for the assault on Fort Mercer. Marston has to storm the mine, then push a mine cart with the Gatling gun inside it and ride the rails out of the mine. Scot raises John and the gun to the surface with a lift and they load the gun on a cart. Scot then leaves with the cart to bring the Gatling gun to West Dickens. John soon steps into Tim's Town. After John stops Scot from robbing two nuns, he finally reveals to John that his lad Shaky knows where they can get ammunition for the Gatling gun. When they arrive at Shaky's warehouse, through the door they hear the sounds of Shaky being beaten up by some goons. Marston must rescue Shaky and fight his way to the ammunition stores. John goes to take a pee in the bush, but sees Mr. West, Mr. West Dickens pleads John to follow him to Desert Fort to use John's riding skills to win the race. He'll use the money, John dosen't get nothing. Later, John finds a strange man. Marston encounters the strange man north of MacFarlane's Ranch, who seems to know a lot about Marston's past and claims to know him from his days running with Dutch's Gang. However, the strange man is very mysterius and never reveals how he knows Marston. He then asks Marston to complete a couple of tasks, both of which turn out to be moral dilemmas, and the strange man's tone hints at what course of action he believes Marston will take in each case. Later night, John Marston and his group, consisting of Marshal Johnson, Sheriffs Eli and Jonah, Nigel West Dickens, Scot, Seth Brains and Sheriff Rj Peart break into Fort Mercer, and try to capture Bill Williamson. West Dickens provides an armoured stagecoach, Seth distracts the gang, Peart provides the Gatling gun, and the Marshal and his sheriffs provide firepower. John then finds out that Bill had fled to Mexico with help of Javier Escuella. John therefore must head to Mexico using the help from Scot and continue his search for Bill Williamson. Next day, at British Shack, Scot helps John get across the river to Mexico. On the way, they get attacked by few of Scot's so-called friends. Once they arrive, Scot leaves, and John is left by himself in Mexico. Part II of the story is: Mexican Revolution. Gallery Rj_cheasing_John.jpg|John Marston Vs.jpg|versus William's_face_to_John.jpg|William Williamson! Category:Ideas Category:RDR Category:Real Ideas